dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cizagna/Archive/03
Welcome to my talk page. Please put action=edit&section=new}} new message at the end. Please note that I might reply on this page, or I might reply on your own talk page. If you have a preference for where I reply, please let me know. Thanks thanks for support... :) (XiterSon 23:28, 16 June 2008 (UTC)) :No problem at the end its your right but i would have love to get the answer to my question on the kwismas sword =p --Cizagna (Talk) 00:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) MAJOR HELP! Hello, uhm, I came here for some info on --------- and ya'see. It tells me to type in ##pass## and, that is too long, so I cant claim my prize, any help?? Hello, my name is iEmocheesecake and as youknow I am sure you are familiar with ------------ and, it tells me to claim my prize, put my email address as my username and ##pass## as my password, well, I put my email adress and the thing about the password is, ITS TOO LONG! So I cant calim my prize. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP! :What does this has to do with Dofus?, what does it have even do with me? i dont play GaiaOnline... And btw im guessing you will be hack soon because you are giving your username and password and your email address. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:42, 19 June 2008 (UTC) help with quest pls Hi I'm a lvl 20 Iop and I saw quest and I wanted to do it because of the quests you can do after it. I have no idea where to find the ingredients I found the kaliptus plant in the resource market, but I cant find anything else :( Please help!! Delicatessen P.S. can u answer in ur talk page? thanks soooo much!! P.P.S. Im F2P :D :Hi, all the items on that quest can be buy at Astrub Resource sells room but availability its rare since Astrub restricts to lvl 20 items thought the items have the permitted lvls i would say its better to wait some one would sell it in time, or if you have a p2p friend ask him to buy you the stuff from bonta/brakmar markets --Cizagna (Talk) 01:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Pic names with colons Hi, the wikia doesn't accept picture names with embedded colons, so we can't upload pictures for items having a colon, like in: City Potion: Brakmar. It turns the colon into a hyphen: Image:City_Potion-_Brakmar.png. Could you see if you can find a fix? Thx. --Lirielle 07:43, 20 June 2008 (UTC) User:Jraldi Get out of here... the page is mine i do whatever i want!!! this was the game SOLITARIE from win xp, i want to run it on a win 2000!!!! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (XiterSon 19:23, 30 June 2008 (UTC)) : i will answer you in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 23:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) New Version Flower u know in da knew version u get 2 bags that give 10000 xp ??? and if u use them u get 10 eni powder and 2 ______ Flower what does that flower do ? nicophe :See Tempus Bloomus --Lirielle 23:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) oh thats the one thxs Nicophe Creating an account I'm a new member, and I've made a few edits (Clearing up some wanted categories) however I can't create an account, all that loads is the date, as you seem to know some technical aspects of the wiki do you have any advice? 13:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :since im not sure in what part you are having issues check this page it may take bit to load since it has an image that it loads with scramble text to avoid bot account creation. If you keep having issues you will have to contact a wikia staff talk to Sannse by her Wikia talk page or by sending her an email. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Reversion of edits on Talk:Characteristic Scroll "i had to revert your edits on Talk:Characteristic Scroll" While I agree with your reasoning behind reverting my edits, I would like to point out that this information was moved from the Article and has been edited by others since then. This being said, it seemed like fair game at the time. How about reverting all of the edits to what scrolls to use (ie changes made by furky)? Roshambo 20:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Furky no... be cause he was not the one to move it from the article to the talk page, and only 1 edit that i modify as a comment, you are welcome to edit in the same manner --Cizagna (Talk) 00:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::I am cool with that. I don't feel picked on now. =) Roshambo 02:28, 19 July 2008 (UTC) resourcebox2 Hi, if you look at eg. Wabbit leg ***, there's plenty of space for the value column (figures for level, etc.) but such a short entry as '0 kamas' is split over 2 lines. Can you see to it, please? TIA --Lirielle 08:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :OK, it's on 1 line now, but there's a lot of space wasted. --Lirielle 16:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::With the table expansion the width to 38% should be more than enough --Cizagna (Talk) 19:09, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Propbox vs Propboxh Since there is room enough for a horizontal display of the properties, I took the liberty to move Propboxh to Propbox. Thought you should know JIC --Lirielle 16:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Hope you have check any possible spell that has different characteristics at different levels prior to your change, also all the class spell pages now have wasted space because for the and finally dont forget that you will need to migrate from propboxh to propbox so template can be deleted after there is no page linking to it in transclusion and pages linking has been revise to disable or links have been change depending the situation --Cizagna (Talk) 19:33, 21 July 2008 (UTC) page merge Drunk Pandawette seems to be an old name for Drunk Pandalette. Can you explain me how I shoulf proceed to merge the history of both pages? --Lirielle 21:52, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm searching and searching but i cant find where or when this pandawette was originated --Cizagna (Talk) 23:42, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps someone mistyped it when the page was created, and no-one realised, so the page was just edited like an ordinary page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:45, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe i just want to be sure page merge can be tricky, i revise game files up 1.14 and there is never a pandawette im checking if its from a translation issue but non so far i will finish this tomorrow at my work since i have all the versions there --Cizagna (Talk) 12:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) New template: locations Hi, I'm planning to implement a new template Template:Locations to automatize location categories. Feedback welcome. See Bulbiflor for an example. Thx. --Lirielle 23:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Prior to full implementation is it necesary to be a with those loc# fields? it can be: :* :or i can code so we can use : :* :tell me if you want me to code it --Cizagna (Talk) 12:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Ankama Lottery Pls. can you have a look on the changed Ankama Lottery and the new Tofu Token page before I go on adding similar pages? Are these useful? Would you suggest changes in layout, wording, etc. Please post your comments on their respective Talk pages. TIA. --Lirielle 14:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC)